Radio konoha
by alma.pd
Summary: Te invitamos a ser un auditor de esta desastrosa radio Radio konoha es un programa de de conversación, en la cual nuestros penalistas, los cuales son personajes de nuestra querida serie Naruto Shippuden, no podrán mantener la seriedad y evitar las discusiones.
1. Capitulo 1: Presentaciones

_Naruto:_

¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a radio konoha! (dice emocionado)

Un programa de opinión en el cual competiremos cosas relacionadas, con nuestra serie favorita Naruto, además de anime y temas de la vida diaria, ósea la wea que se nos ocurra. Ahora presentaremos a nuestros panelistas

Con ustedes ¡Sakura Haruno!

_Sakura:_

¡Naruto! Me alegra mucho estar aquí y salir un poco de la rutina de estar grabando ¡Naruto! Shippuden y compartir en este programa con ¡Naruto! Y los demás panelistas que ¡Naruto! Pronto presentara

_Naruto:_

Sakura una pregunta ¿Por qué cada vez que dices mi nombre gritas?

_Sakura:_

Porque después de gritarte por más de tres años ya se convirtió en un tic nervioso

_Naruto:_

Bueno, ahora pasemos a presentar a nuestro siguiente panelista ¡Shikamaru Nara!

_**Shikamaru**_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz (roncando)

_**Naruto:**_

Parece que nuestro panelista se a quedo dormido

Sakura ¿Nos arias los honores?

_**Sakura:**_

Por supuesto ¡Naruto!

_**Naruto:**_

Ya que este es un programa radial ustedes no están viendo lo que Sakura esta haciendo ahora, por lo que se los describiré, ella acerca su boca suave y sensualmente a la oreja de Shikamaru

_Sakura:_

¡DESPIERTA MALDITO OLGASAN ESTAMOS AL AIRE!

_**Shikamaru:**_

AHHHHHHHHH (Despierta bruscamente)

_**Naruto:**_

Ahora que está despierto ¿Algo que decir?

_**Shikamaru:**_

(Bostezo) que pereza

_**Naruto:**_

Bueno eso fue Shikamaru…

Otra de nuestras panelistas es ¡Hinata Hyuga!

_**Hinata:**_

Hola … (dice nerviosa)

me agrada mucho…. Estar aquí…ser parte de este equipo… y estar ….contigo Nar….Naru…..

_**Tenten:**_

Gracias Hinata pero no tenemos todo el día (Interrumpiendo a Hinata)

Me presentare yo soy Tenten (dice con euforia)

_Naruto:_

¡Oye se supone que yo te presento! (enojado)

_**Tenten:**_

¿Y esperar a que Hinata termine su oración?

Si es así, se nos acaba el programa

Sin ofender Hinata

_**Hinata:**_

No te preocupes

_**Tenten:**_

Para empezar tengo algo que reclamar (dice molesta)

Es el estado de este estudio

Por favor se que últimamente no hay presupuesto debido a que se están transmitiendo puros rellenos, pero ¡yo exijo para este panel una mesa con cuatro patas!

_**Naruto : **_

Bueno eso es porque los productores de esta radio son unos ¡malditos y putos avaros!

¡Para que sepan todos nuestros auditores en el estudio solo tenemos un micrófono y es de pedestal!

_**Tenten:**_

Además ¿Qué hay en este vaso? ¿Desde cuándo el agua es amarilla?

_**Sakura:**_

¡Naruto! ¿Otra vez no alcánzate a llegar al baño?

_**Hinata:**_

¡Ay! Naruto

Para los que no me ven en este minuto estoy roja

_Naruto:_

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No!

Lo que tienes ahí Tenten en jugo de manzana

_**Tenten:**_

Pues es algo raro y ¿Por qué jugo en vez de agua?

_**Kakashi:**_

¡Por que el jugo de nuestro auspiciador!

¡Así que promociónenlo! (ordena)

_**Naruto:**_

Por supuesto en la música y producción de tenemos a nuestro sensei Kakashi Hatake

_**Tenten:**_

¡En ese caso yo quiero promocionar ¡

¡Con ustedes el nuevo jugo primavera!

¡Otra de las creaciones de la empresas Gai!

¡Es primalicioso!

Ahora tomare un sorbo

Ahhhh ¡LA WEA MALA!

_Rock lee:_

No sé por qué dices eso Tenten, gracias a ese producto yo tengo la energía para entrenar todos los días y además de esta gran figura, osino ¿Cómo crees que me caben mis mallas verdes? (dice con gran entusiasmo)

Click, se supone que giñe un ojo por eso el click

_**Naruto:**_

¡Pero es que ahora nadie va a esperar a que lo presente! (enojado)

Bueno aun nos queda un panelista más por presentar….

Si auditores, aquí lo tenemos (Dice con gran euforia y alegría)

_Sakura:_

¡Fue un arduo trabajo de días pero al fin lo logramos!

_Tenten:_

La travesía fue peor que buscando a Nemo y que la odisea de Appa

_**Shikamaru:**_

¡Hasta hubo que drogarlo para traerlo!

_**Naruto:**_

Pero aquí lo tenemos a nuestro panelista

¡Sasuke Uchiha! (lo presenta con gran emoción)

_**Sasuke:**_

¡Naruto te matare! ¡Matare a todos los de esta radio! (dice furioso)

_**Tenten:**_

Ya Sasuke supéralo

¡El tranquilizante para caballos tráiganlo por favor!

_**Naruto:**_

No se preocupen auditores , es un tranquilizante inofensivo, solo hace que se comporte más como el Sasuke de la primera témpora, en todo caso hemos tomado precauciones, por lo uno de los pies de nuestro amigo esta encadenado a la silla en caso que quiera matarnos o escapar

_**Kakashi:**_

Se acabaron los tranquilizantes

_Sasuke:_

Me voy de esta mierda de programa de konoha y cuando vuelva será para destruirla

_Rock lee:_

Sasuke se lleva la silla, creo que debimos tomar en cuenta que esta no era muy pesada

_Naruto:_

¡Sasuke no me abandones otra vez!

¡Te necesito! (grita desperrado)

_Sakura:_

¡Si quieres seré tu choapino pero déjame ir contigo!

_Rock lee:_

Parece que el programa ha acabo así que ¡a entrenar ¡( se retira con gran energía)

_Tenten_

Yo me voy de esta pocilga (se va molesta del panel)

_Kakashi:_

¡Hinata Shikamaru está dormido y los demás se han ido así que tú deberás despedir el programa!

_Hinata:_

¡AH! ¡YO! Este… bueno… fue un gusto tenerlos en este programa … y….

_Kakashi:_

Bien es suficiente

cortaremos la luz que nos sale caro

adiós

(Se escucha que las luces y los equipos se apagan, pero el micrófono aun esta encendido )

_Hinata:_

¡Hola!

¡Todavía sigo aquí!

¡Esta oscuro! (dice asustada)


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Naruto: **_

Hola y bienvenidos otro capítulo de ¡Radio konoha! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki su conductor y sus panelistas Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Rock lee y Sasuke , de quien ya nos encargamos para que no de problemas este capítulo. Bueno ahora el tema es…

¿Kakashi sensei y el libreto?

_**Kakashi:**_

jajajajaja

¿Libreto?

Esa wea no existe

_**Sakura: **_

Si me permiten yo quiero poner un tema…

Encuentro que últimamente los dibujos de anime son muy exagerados con los rasgos, en especial las curvas de las mujeres las cuales son muy pronunciadas, lo cual es para agregarle perversión a la historia.

_**Tenten: **_

Solo lo dices por que a ti te dibujaron plana como tabla

_**Sakura: **_

¡No lo estoy diciendo por eso! (enojada)

_**Rock lee: **_

No importa Sakura tu eres bella, aunque no tengas atributos

_**Hinata: **_

Yo creo que hay que ser feliz con lo que se nos dio

_**Sakura: **_

¡Tú no opines melones parlantes!

_**Tenten:**_

Pues yo no tengo nada contra la perversión, es más admito aquí, este mismo estudio, que las esenas en las que Sasuke aparece sin polera y Naruto en ropa interior las encuentro excitantes

_**Hinata:**_

¡Existen escenas de Naruto en ropa interior! (impresionada)

Digo, este... mejor olviden lo que acabo de decir

_**Sakura:**_

Bueno la verdad debo admitir que….. (Nerviosa)

Tengo una grabada la parte de road ninja en la que están en los baños públicos (dice en voz baja)

_**Naruto:**_

Yo también creo mayoría de los animes tienen escenas pervertidas, lo cual sinceramente no son de mi agrado

_**Shikamaru: **_

¿Pero qué dices?

Si aquí tú eres el más pervertido Naruto

_**Naruto:**_

¡Eso no es cierto!

Papá kishimoto no dibujo a un niño pervertido, esas escenas son generalmente de omakes o rellenos

Él tal vez creo a un chico irritante, ignorante, bruto y hasta bisexual

Pero no un pervertido (entonando la frase)

_**Hinata: **_

Yo te creo Naruto

_**Naruto: **_

Ves los melones me apoyan

Perdón Hinata (se corrige rápidamente)

_**Sasuke: **_

¡Yo te odio Papá Kishimoto!

¡Me dibujaste como un emo, me quitaste a mi familia y después de más de 250 capítulos buscando a mi hermano para matarlo me ero que el weon era bueno y me amaba (dice alterado y furioso)

¡Es por eso que soy ateo!

_**Sakura: **_

Si, además el primer beso de Sasuke tenía que ser yo

_**Tenten: **_

A Sasuke no parece molestarle esa parte

_**Kakashi: **_

¡No hablen mal de papá Kishimoto!

¡Recuerden que él es Dios!

_**Rock lee: **_

¿Naruto qué haces?

_**Naruto: **_

Hago una plegaria

(Ahora escacharemos el interior de Naruto)

Y que por favor papá Kishimoto que Sasuke recapacite y vuelva conmigo….

También con los demás también (lo dice sin importarle la última frase)

_**Hinata: **_

Yo también hare una plegaria

(Ahora escucharemos el interior de Hinata)

Papá Kishimoto, mata a Sakura y ponme a mí en su lugar para poder estar cerca de Naruto siempre, siempre , siempre….

_**Sasuke: **_

Saben que más

Que se vaya a la mierda Kishimoto

¡Me quitaste a Itachi maldito zorro!

¡ Y eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar!

(Sasuke empieza a destruir el estudio)

_**Sakura:**_

¡Sasuke no lo hagas!

_**Sasuke: **_

¡Vamos Kishimoto mátame! ¡No se supone que eres dios!

¡Mátame así como mataste a mi hermano y mi familia! Pero sabes no lo harás…

¡Por que igual te gusto mucho más que Naruto!

_**Naruto: **_

¡Eso es mentira, papá kishimoto me ama!

_**Shikamaru: **_

Señores y señoras auditores les informo que Sasuke Uchiha se ha retirado furioso y a destruido nuestra mesa del panel

_**Tenten:**_

¡Nuestro trípode ahora es bipode!

_**Rock lee: **_

Bueno abra que hacer de pie el próximo programa

¡Con la fuerza de la juventud! (con gran euforia se va)

_**Tenten:**_

¡Yo no sé pero sin mesa no trabajo! (dice molestaste, luego se retira del estudio)

_**Hinata: **_

No quiero volver a despedir el programa (Se marcha corriendo)

_**Shikamaru: **_

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy

No se preocupen por Sasuke, están preparando una jeringas para traerlo de vuelta

A sí que nos volveremos todos en él próximo programa de Radio Konoha.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Nota: **_¿Les gustaría escuchar radio konoha con voces reales?

Soy fabduber y miembro de un grupo por lo que puedo conseguirme las voces para hacerlo con audio, solo deben poner _"¡Si!"_ En los comentarios

Además que pueden hacer preguntas para una sección de "preguntas del pueblo"

_Canal youtube: anff1834_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Naruto:**_

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de radio Konoha

_**Tenten:**_

¡Pero qué es esto!

¡¿Por qué la mesa del panel está colgada con hilo de volantín?!

¡¿Qué ahora a falta de patas le agregan hilos?!

_**Shikamaru**_**:**

Tenten…

¡Podrías cerrar tu puta boca!

¡Das lata!

_**Tenten: **_

¡¿Qué te pasa holgazán?!

¡¿Acaso estas molesto porque no has dormido tus 23 horas diarias?!

_**Rock lee: **_

¡No discutan!

¡Recuerden que esta es una radio dirigida para niños!

Puedes seguir Naruto (Dice amablemente)

_**Naruto: **_

Bueno, para todos nuestros amigos sordos que nos escuchan, aquí esta ¡Sai con el lenguaje de señas!

_**Sakura: **_

Naruto, este es un programa de radio

_**Naruto:**_

En ese caso, Sai esta despedido… (Dice rápido para pasar a otro tema)

Lo siguiente, ¡tenemos invitada en el panel!

¡Ella es Lady Tsunade! (la presenta con euforia)

_**Hinata: **_

Mira Naruto…

Kakashi – sensei me entrego pauta de preguntas para lady Tsunade

_**Naruto: **_

Gracias Hinata

_**Hinata:**_

Me… me…me tocaste (dice nerviosa)

(Una silla cae en el estudio)

_**Rock lee: **_

Parece que hemos perdido a Hinata

_**Sakura: **_

¡Yo la quiero hacerle las preguntas a Lady Tsunade!

_**Tenten: **_

¡No dámela a mí!

_**Sasuke: **_

¡Vasta!

¡Repártanse las malditas hojas!

_**Sakura: **_

Bien yo empezare

Lady Tsunade ¿Nos podría decir cuáles son las peores consecuencias del uso de maquillaje en exceso?

_**Tenten: **_

Sinceramente…

¿Esos pechos son suyos o con su jutsu de juventud se agrego más?

_**Sakura:**_

¿Ha pensado en ser madre? ¿O ya le llego la menopausia?

_**Tenten: **_

¿Por qué no usa sostén? ¿Es alguna clase de protesta?

Tsunade:

¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?! (dice molesta)

_**Kakashi:**_

La clase de preguntas que el público quiere saber

_**Sasuke: **_

Yo tengo una pregunta

¿Por qué teniendo posibilidades con Jiraya no las aprovecho? Solo mírese, una mujer cincuentona y que hace años nada de nada

_**Shikamaru:**_

¿Años?

Eso explica porque están agresiva

_**Tsunade: **_

¡Mocosos insolentes! (dice furiosa)

(La señal del programa se corta por un momento, mientras s se escucha que el estudio está siendo destrozado)

_**Kakashi: **_

¡Naruto esta estamos al aire otra vez!

Y el hielo viene en camino

_**Naruto:**_

bueno tuvimos un par de problemas técnicos ¡pero ya volvimos!

_**Kakashi: **_

Hablando de Jiraya,

Deben presentar al nuevo patrocinador

_**Rock lee:**_

Radio konoha es auspiciado por Sake del sapo

¡Tan efectivo que perderás la razón al probarlo!

_**Kakashi: **_

Por cierto lo que tienen en sus vasos ahora es Sake, pues se nos acabaron las muestras de jugo

_**Shikamaru: **_

No creo que sea prudente debido a que tiene alcohol y somos menores de edad

_**Kakashi:**_

Los animes no se embriagan

¡ESO ES UN MITO!

_**Tenten:**_

Bueno ¿Qué le hace el agua al pescado?

_**Naruto: **_

¡Se me ocurre un juego!

¡Kakashi – sensei ponga la música!

(Letra de la música)

"_Ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol, ese farol no alumbra no alumbra ese farol, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale ¿Qué?, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale ¿Qué? … tómese esa copa, esa copa, conmigo, tómese esa copa, esa copa, mi amigo_ "( Se supone que cada vez que la canción dice "póngale" hay que beber rápido)

_**Kakashi: **_

Y volvemos con Radio konoha

¿Seguramente se preguntaran porque estoy yo iniciando el programa?

Bien eso es porque…

Acabo de comprobar que mi teoría sobre que los animes no se embriagaban era…

Errónea

Pero mejor eso jústenlo ustedes …..

_**Sakura:**_

¡Sasuke eres un maldito perro!

¡Yo que te lo di todo, que está dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti y tú preferiste ser el gigoló de Orochimaru!

_**Rock lee: **_

¡El poder de la juventud vive en mi! (Es el más eufórico de todos)

Eheheheheheheheheheheh

¡Hakuna matata una forma de ser….!

_**Tenten: **_

Weon ¡¿Quién se tomo mi vaso?! (dice enojada)

Jajajajajajaja bueno no importa, ¡porque todos están mal!

¿No es cierta amiga Sakura?

_**Sakura:**_

Te odio Sasuke (dice con tono depresivo )

_**Tenten: **_

¡Toma me en cuenta perra!

_**Hinata: **_

Naruto Tengo que decirte que te amo

Desde que te conozco que te amo y quiero estar contigo, me quiero casar contigo, tener una familia, imagínate un Hyuga rubio

Te amo y te quiero solo para mí, olvídate de Sakura, mis sentimientos son reales, ¡te he acosado durante casi toda mi vida así que te merezco!

_**Naruto: **_

Soy una mierda de persona, mi padre coloco en mi una maldita vestía, por favor ¡Que padre cuerdo hace eso!

Una organización me quiere matar, por lo que soy la causa de la cuarta guerra

¡Y si no me matan los Akatsuki me mata mi mejor amigo!

¡Detesto mi vida a la mierda Naruto shippuden!

_**Sasuke: **_

Itashi, Itashi, Itashi ,Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi

¿Hermano tú me quieres? ¿He sido un buen hermano? ¿Verdad? (Sasuke habla consigo mismo)

Ahora yo voy a vengarte, matare a toda konoha, matare a todos los que quisiste alguna vez proteger y lo hare por ti

¿Soy un buen hermano?

_**Shikamaru: **_

Yo lo advertí (el único sobrio en el panel)

A todos los niños que nos escuchan, el alcohol es malo

Pues ya se dieron cuenta de lo que este provoca…..

_**Naruto: **_

¡Cállate Shikamaru¡

¡Haces me duele la cabeza!

¡Y se acabo esta mierda de programa!

(Link de la canción para quien no la conozca y la quiera escuchar: watch?v=XhbYHcefNRU)


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Nota: ¡Radio Konaha se viene en audio!**_

El grupo "Tonyspad Union fandub" está haciendo los preparativos para iniciar con las transmisiones de esta radio, de la cual se espera el estreno de su primer capítulo en diciembre, a través del canal de youtube "anff1834_" _( cualquier tipo de preguntas pueden ser comentadas en el canal)

_link: _ user/Anff1834?feature=mhee

¡Esperamos su apoyo para transmitir todos los capítulos!

_**Naruto **_

¡Hola a todos nuestros auditores!

Y buenos días, tarde o noche ¡Esto es Radio konoha!

¡Al igual que el capitulo anterior hoy tenemos un invitado!

_**Rock lee:**_

¡Naruto yo quiero presentarlo ¡

¿Puedo? , ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?

_**Naruto: **_

¡Haz lo que quieras!

¡Pero cállate de una vez! (dice enojado)

_**Rock Lee:**_

Con ustedes uno de los personajes más queridos y recordados de nuestras infancia

¡Ash Mostaza! Digo ¡ketchum! (Se retracta rápido por su error)

_**Ash:**_

¡Hola!

A Picachu y a mí nos encanta estar aquí

_**Sasuke: **_

¿Y a esta cosa trajimos como invitado? ( dice con sarcasmo)

¿Un adulto con problemas de crecimiento?

_**Sakura:**_

Sasuke el es un niño si solo tiene… perdón Ash pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

_**Sasuke: **_

Si él es un niño entonces el tercer hokage bordeaba los 20 años

_**Shikamaru:**_

Bueno eso no importa y ¿podríamos dejar de insultar al invitado?

_**Hinata: **_

Kakashi – sensei me dijo que tenías una sorpresa para Ash

_**Ash:**_

¿Enserio? Genial (dice emocionado)

_**Naruto:**_

Pero primero las preguntas luego la sorpresa

Bueno Ash dinos ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los protagonistas de una seria tan popular como lo fue Digimon?

_**Ash: **_

Mi serie es Pokemon

_**Naruto: **_

¡Que! Mierrrdaaa ( dice sorprendido)

_**Shikamaru: **_

Ya la fregamos

_**Hinata:**_

¿Haremos ahora con Matt Ishida está afuera del estudio? ( Dice preocupada)

_**Tenten: **_

¿Él era la sorpresa?

_**Rock Lee: **_

Por eso me pareció extraño verlo entrar con una rata amarilla en vez de un pato rozado

_**Sakura: **_

Rock Lee ese es de "monster ranchers"

_**Rock Lee:**_

¿Y la pelota que habla?

_**Sakura:**_

Bakugan, ¡Y ese anime ni siquiera es de nuestra infancia!

_**Ash: **_

¿Sucede algo malo con lo sorpresa?

_**Shikamaru: **_

Kakashi – sensei tentaras que arreglar esto

_**Kakashi: **_

Ok, yo solucionares esto

¿Y yo que ova a saber que era el invitado equivocado?

Todos los protagonistas son iguales

¡Mantengan mientras entretenido a Ash!

_**Tenten: **_

Oye Ash ¿Cómo es el país de nunca jamás ? ¿seguramente eres intimo amigo de Peter pan?

_**Kakashi:**_

¡Dejen de hacer preguntas idiotas y Pasen a las preguntas del pueblo septeto de inútiles!

_**Naruto: **_

Bueno auditores esta es una nueva sección

Porque el publico quería meterse, a pesar de que nosotros insistimos ¡que no nos importa lo que opinen! Igual nos obligaron

Por lo que aquí les presento ¡Las preguntas del pueblo!

(Suena el teléfono)

_**Tenten:**_

Haber cuidado…. cerca bien el teléfono al micrófono ¡pero sujétalo bien inepto!

_**Hinata:**_

Las preguntas del pueblo son hechas por fans reales de Naruto, no es un invento de la radio

_**Naruto:**_

¿Hola con quien hablo?

_**Pueblo:**_

ehem..Sakura, has considerado la posibilidad de consultar a un psiquiátra o algo así..que lo de tener doble personalidad no es normal

_**Sakura:**_

¿Eres un fan de Hinata verdad?

¡Hace tiempo que solucione mi problema de doble personalidad! (dice enojada)

Sé que puedo estar algo loca (señala llorando)

¡Pero no tienes que restregármelo en la cara!

¿Cierto Sakura interna?

_**Sakura Interna: **_

Si tranquila no llores ¿Estarás feliz auditora ya la hiciste llorar?

¡¿Quieres decir algo más para cagarla completamente?! (Dice furiosa Sakura interna)

(Cortan la llamada)

_**Naruto: **_

Mejor vamos con la siguiente pregunta

_**Pueblo:**_

Sasuke eres bipolar? o solo extremadamente fácil de manipular?

_**Tenten:**_

Yo puedo responder eso con un pequeño experimento

¡Sasuke afuera del estudio te están esperando tus padres e Itachi!

_**Sasuke: **_

¡Pero si ellos están muertos!

_**Tenten: **_

No

Toda la masacre del clan Uchiha, fue un truco, una prueba con el fin de que aprendieras a sobrevivir solo, pero ya la has superado, por lo que afuera te está esperando toda tu familia para felicitarte

_**Sasuke: **_

¡Enserio! (dice emocionado)

Mis padres me deben una buena explicación

¡Pero no importa!

¡Mamá, Papá, Hermano!

(Sasuke se retira del estudio)

_**Tenten: **_

Jajajaja es solo un tonto ingenuo, que cree todo lo que le dicen

_**Shikamaru: **_

Oye eso fue cruel

_**Tenten: **_

Lo se

Pero quería divertirme un rato con el chico amargado

_**Naruto:**_

Aun hay más llamados ...

¿Por qué cortaste Shikamaru?

_**Shikamaru: **_

Por piedad no queremos contestar más preguntas weonas y no nos importa lo que piensen los fans

_**Hinata: **_

¡Sasuke ya recesaste!

_**Sasuke:**_

Tenten eres la siguiente en mi lista de asesinatos

_**Tenten:**_

Jajajaja Deberías ver tu cara de desilusión

¿Y que número soy de tu lista? ¿La 310?

_**Kakashi: **_

Listo problema resuelto

¡Ahora presenten a la sorpresa! (ordena)

_**Rock Lee: **_

Bien Ash tu ya está aquí!

Ella fue la primera compañera de tus aventuras y aquí la tenemos ella es ¡Mistyyy!

_**Naruto: **_

Oye yo debí decir eso (dice enojado)

_**Rock Lee: **_

El que pestañea pierde rubio

_**Misty: **_

Ósea me muero, revivo y me vuelvo a morir,

¿No puedo creer que estoy aquí!

Woooo (Ella está muy sorprendida)

_**Hinata:**_

Disculpe señora ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?

_**Misty: **_

Yo soy Misty

_**Ash: **_

Pero Misty pareces una adulta ( dice atónito)

_**Misty:**_

Porque lo soy y tu también lo eres Ash

Ambos tenemos treinta años

_**Ash:**_

¡Que como eso es imposible!

Yo a lo más tengo 12 años (Ash se encuentra en shock)

_**Misty: **_

Ash tienes treinta, los productores de _Pokemon_ te han estado engañado todos estos años

Es por eso que a Brock y a mí nos echaron y te han cambiado como tres veces compañeros, por que todos hemos crecido, excepto tú

_**Ash: **_

Pero ¿Cómo?

Además ¿Picachu no duraría tanto?

_**Misty:**_

Lo siento Ash pero debo decirte la verdad

El Picachu original murió hace diez años, todos los otros han sido remplazos, es más el que tienes ahora a tu lado es un peluche

_**Sasuke: **_

Sabía que había algo raro en ese digimon, cuando me di cuenta que no respiraba

_**Ash:**_

¡No eso es mentira!

¡Yo soy un niño!

¡Y Picachu no está muerto! (dice enojado)

(Ash empieza a destruir el estudio)

_**Sasuke:**_

¡Oye aquí el único que destruye el estudio soy yo ¡

(Sasuke también destruye el estudio)

_**Rock Lee:**_

¡Yo también quiero ser un chico malo!

¡Destruyamos todo!

_**Shikamaru: **_

¡Kakashi sensei, empiece a preparar tres dosis de tranquilizantes ¡

**_Kakashi:_**

Mejor dejemos que se cansen

**_Naruto:_**

Bueno y esto fue Radio….

**_Sakura:_**

¡Algo golpeo a Naruto!

**_Hinata:_**

¡Naruto estas bien te hicieron daño!  
¡Ay ¡ se ve tan lindo cuando esta inconsciente

Traeré mi cámara, no tengo una foto de él desmayado

**_Tenten:_**

Adiós


	5. ¡¡¡ INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE!

Han terminado las transmisiones de Radio Konoha, pero no estén tristes ya que el primer capítulo de este fic se encuentra en youtube con voces reales para todo aquel que desee escucharlo, además de un capitulo más incluido y algunas modificaciones en los libretos, aunque solo llevamos el primer capítulo continuaremos con el proyecto (esperamos que sean 5 capítulos) y esperamos tener en enero el segundo.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron este Fanfic.

**Las transmisiones las pueden escuchar en el siguiente Link. **

watch?v=uyP0D5nY_qA

**Canal: anff1834**

user/Anff1834?feature=mhee


End file.
